Gods vs Kur
by yayturtle
Summary: Lame title, sorry. What happens when the Saturdays discover something more to there world? One day they are attacked by a "cryptid" they can't defeat. As it turns out, Percy is forced to save them from the MONSTER and they start to wonder. R
1. Chapter 1

TSS & P.J. Crossover

(Before the last episode of TSS and Percy has not been in the river of Styx, and he is 14 instead but it is after the last book but whatever… just go with it! It is fanfiction.)

"Percy this isn't a good idea!" Annabeth pleaded.

"I know, but my mom needs this!" Percy pleaded.

"What if you're 'dad' is home?"

"He knows I'm different."

"SO? He doesn't know you're the son of a powerful god!"

"Whatever."

I walked into my mom's apartment and looked around. I decided to take a look at the problem. I walked into the bathroom where my mother was mopping up tons of water.

"Hey mom, let's take a look at the pipe," I greeted her.

I got down, and kneeled on my knees to view the problem, a whole piece of the pipe was missing. Hmmm…. I raised my hand and waved it making the water flow into the other pipe as if it was enclosed with glass.

"Thank you Percy, I was so lucky that you were near by."

"Anytime mom," I replied. "Was that soooo dangerous, Annabeth?"

"No… I guess not, but you know a lot of monsters are out at this season."

"So it's not like we're that vulnerable, I mean really."

"Thank you for coming, you two can go now if you want."

"Ok, see ya later mom."

"You need a ride back to Camp half-blood?"

"Nah, we are going to meet Grover and maybe catch a bus then sneak around the back way so we get a head start on capture the flag."

"Ok, great, bye sweetie!"

I walked down the stairs and thought the small hallway to the front door, followed by Annabeth. Her blonde hair bounced in a ponytail behind her as she walked. As soon as we were out the door I broke into a small jog out of the building and into the park beside it. Annabeth followed me without hesitation.

"Where do you think Grover decided to wait for us?"

"I don't know, probably somewhere with lots of trees and vegetation…"

"And hotdogs…" Annabeth said pointing to a hot dog stand where Grover was ordering.

"Or that's a possibility…." I admitted.

"Ya think?"

"We jogged over to him and came up beside him quietly.

"And on top of that I will have-"

"KID! I can't put 40 condiments on one hot dog!"

"Then I also guess you can't put my money in the bank either."

"Fine… what else?"

"Do you have any can shreddings?"

"What?" The guy asked. He had a Brooklyn accent.

"Nevermind…"

"Will that be all sir?"

Grover seemed to ponder the thought of having only 39 condiments, which was still a lot.

"Yeah, That's it."

That's when some little kid came up behind him.

"You're taking too long! I WANT A HOTDOG!" Then he pantsed him. He stared shocked at Grover's hind goat legs.

"MOM! THIS PERSON IS HALF DONKEY!" Grover quickly pulled up his pants.

"Hey!"

Then the kid's mom arrived and she scooped him up.

"We don't say that about people honey," she told him. She put him down, took his hand and then they hurried away to the half of the park with dogs. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Annabeth giggled as well. Grover took his hotdog and looked at us sternly. Then he walked to a picnic table with Annabeth and I tailing him side by side.

"Grover hurry and eat that, we need to be down there by nightfall. The point of this is to get our team in the lead. "

"I know, but oh well." Grover stuffed the dog that was hot and covered in various condiments down his throat, gulped and then looked at us on either side of him now.

"I'm ready when you are, man and uh… Annabeth."

"Then let's get a move on!" She turned sat up and almost trotted ahead of us. Next I got up and followed her and Grover stood up and turned to trail me.

We hadn't gotten far before we heard a strange noise though. We were in the forest, where it was unpopulated and therefore no people were around to make the noise. It was kind of like a bomb. Then there were some weird sounds that sounded like they had come out of a videogame, like a laser or what not. We kept walking and came to a very large clearing and the noises continued.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, that was weird…" Annabeth tapped on the side of her head to make sure she was only hearing things. We looked at each other and our eyes met. Then Grover had to go and interrupt it.

"Guys… guys! What is THAT?" Grover said sounding startled.

A huge machine thing spiraled downward with smoke coming out of the back. It was some kind of UFO airplane. It was going to crash. All of us backed out of the way as the blue aircraft smashed into the ground with a deafening noise. That when I ripped out Rip tide. Annabeth had her knife ready and Grover had his little flute- a- ma- bob.

That's when three brainiac looking people crawled out of the broken glass top of the hovercraft. They coughed and appeared normal but they had a hovercraft! That isn't weird? When they appeared to not have any weapons I looked at Rip Tide and hid it behind my back as best I could. Then the weird people noticed us.

"Who are you?" One spoke. He had pink cracked glasses.

"I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth, and Grover."

"Percy, what are you doing? He could be a monster or an alien, not that we had a problem with those before."

"I don't know maybe he won't buy it." I suggested.

"Are you going to explain this… uh air craft…"

"As soon as you tell us why your hiding a sword behind you're back."

"The mist! How can he see through it?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know."

"What are you two whispering about?" The red haired women asked.

"Nothing at all," Annabeth replied.

"How'd you see my sword?" That was stupid and I didn't think about it…. Why I didn't just ask what they meant and pretended to play dumb, I'll never know.

"Uh, Orange tee… It's obvious." I pulled it out.

"It's my sword."

"What?" The other guy with an Australian accent asked.

"You asked why I had it… Emergency purposes." Then I heard Grover stammer from behind me.

"P-Perrrrcy…."

"What?" I asked.

"I sense the uh… half man half bull…"

"The mino-"

"Names have power remember?"

"What's going on? Why are you three in the middle of the forest?" The first guy piped up.

"No reason."

Just then I could almost feel the minotaur charging myself.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled at the three people. I side stepped only a few seconds before the giant beast charged past me and straight into the banged up hover craft.

"What in the world is that?"

"It's a mino-"

"Shhh!"

"-taur!"

"A minotaur?"

"SHH!"

The beast turned and then was suddenly distracted by somethig looming over the clearing. It was big and orange. That's when three ropes dropped down and several people who looked like a family appeared.


	2. Letter to the FollowersFavoritesetc

To those who follow this story, or want an update.

On a good many of my old stories, I continue to get reviews. Many of these stories I have retired or discontinued. And I regret to inform those who review with, "Plz update," or something similar, that I am no longer truly active on this account and any uncompleted stories on this account won't be continued. Some of you really want more chapters, and I'm sure this is disappointing, but bear with me.

I don't think I'll be updating on this account any more at all after this. If you really truly enjoyed one of the stories that I've discontinued, please feel free to send me a PM on my current account, Hollyn Blue.

To get to my newer account, copy and paste the following after the fanfiction address in your browser:

/u/3694349/

There you may request in a PM for me to re-write one of my previous stories. You will get to enjoy my newer styles of writing as well as a fresh and new start for the story.

I appreciate all of you so much and I hate to disappoint you like this but I have improved in my writing since these stories. Again, please request stories you'd like to see active again.

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers.

-Paris, Hollyn, Tutsune, Turtle, or whatever you may know me as.


End file.
